Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile power pack, and more particularly to a mobile power pack fixed in a steering pipe of a bicycle.
Related Prior Art
3C products are very poplar today, particularly the smart phone. Smart phone brings much convenience to our daily life, and can be used anywhere to search or read information or watch video on the internet.
With the rise of environmental awareness and the gradually increase of the oil price, bicycles are gradually accepted by people as commute alternatives. Bicycles are not just a commute vehicle. Cycling can burn calorie, so people can built up fitness and lose weight by bicycling.
The present invention is aimed at how to combine 3C products with the bicycle to make the bicycle more practical.